zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Xiu
Xiu is the leader and guitarist in the band, Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛) and a guardian of the Iron Dimension. Because he is usually quiet and focused, it comes surprising to people that he has a playful side. Connection to KO One Aside from protecting the universe and teaching Xia Tian how to play the guitar as well as teaching him how to control his powers, he is also set on another mission: to find the Iron Dimension counterparts of Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu, and use the counterparts to restore their powers so that they can turn the war between light and darkness in their favor. Though Xiu did not have an alternate self in the Gold Dimension, he has played a minor role in the series of ''KO One'' (終極一班) where he played music with Da Dong. Only few people in other dimensions know of his band's existence. In ''The X-Family'' (終極一家), he is the key figure that connects the two dimensions. Connection to K.O.3an Guo After the order of the worlds is restored, Xiu takes Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu out on a trip to the Silver Dimension. There, Da Dong accidentally causes a gigantic rock to fall down on his alternate counterpart, Liu Bei. Because they look exactly alike, they decide to take Liu Bei to the Gold Dimension where they could provide treatment to Liu Bei's injuries, while Xiu is forced to stay in the Silver Dimension and assume Liu Bei's identity until he recovers from his wounds. Relationships Friendships *[[Wang Da Dong|'Wang Da Dong']], [[Wang Ya Se|'Wang Ya Se']], [[Ding Xiao Yu|'Ding Xiao Yu']] - Since KO One, he has been really good friends with Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu. Often sing together to improve their powers. During the events of The X-Family, he helps them find their alternate counterparts in the Iron Dimension in hopes to restore their powers. After their powers are restored, they remain good friends. *[[Xia Tian|'Xia Tian']] - At first he thought that Xia Tian was just a muggle, but when he sensed his special powers he started suspecting that Xia Tian might have the potential to become the legendary Ultimate Iron Man, so he becomes Xia Tian's guitar teacher and later trainer, and eventually friends. *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']] - After they become sworn brothers, Xiu slowly forms a brother-like bond with Guan Yu. However, he has to keep him in the dark about his identity, which sometimes annoys him. *[[Zhang Fei|'Zhang Fei']] - While Xiu impersonates Liu Bei, Zhang Fei is the only person who knows of his true identity, and because of that, he has no problem sharing his secrets with him. *[[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']], Ma Chao and Huang Zhong - After they joined forces with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to free Xiu, they formed a good friendship with one another. Ma Chao and Huang Zhong think of him as a big brother figure at times. Love life *[[Han|'Han']] - Xiu and Han had a tendency to fight each other the second they see each other due to a genetic hatred, but they manage to overcome that. He later secretly develops a soft spot for Han but does not allow himself to fall in love with her because of his duty. Whenever someone asks questions about his love life, he just replies "Dong Cheng Wei only plays music, and don't talk about love (東城衛只彈琴不談情)". Jiu Wu once asked why he didn't seize his chance to be with Han when she and Xia Tian were misunderstood as half-siblings, and he replied that he just hoped that they would have a happy ending now that there was nothing separating them anymore. Nicknames Gui Long often calls him "Xiao Xiu Xiu" (小脩脩 - Little Xiu Xiu) as a way to mock him. In the Silver Dimension, everyone addresses him as Liu Bei, while his sworn brothers call him Da Ge (大哥 / Big Brother). Specialty Xiu has the ability to force someone to act according to his commands, a spell that every member in his family is capable of. He can also use a spell that allows him to talk fast and for the listeners to hear clearly. His special weapon is a guitar pick called "Divine Wind Guitar Pick" (神風鎞克), which has the power to increase its master's magical abilities and produce healing energy. In K.O.3an Guo, Xiu specializes a new weapon; a guitar named Green Rainbow Purple Lightning. Xiu is the "original power-user of wind" (風的原位異能行者). He is the first to transfer his power to Xia Tian as well as telling him to find the other four original power-users. Alternate counterpart Xiu has an alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension named Liu Bei, who initially intended to take over the schools and become king of his world. But thanks to Da Dong's unexpected intervention, his plan fell apart before he could execute it. Category:KO One Category:The X-Family Category:K.O.3an Guo Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Minor characters Category:Main characters